Stargate: Extinction
Stargate: Extinction May 16, 2009: Producer reveals Atlantis movie title", previously known as Project Twilight, is the production name for the first movie based on Stargate: Atlantis, which will follow the series' fifth season. Stargate: Extinction will air on Syfy, and will be followed by more adventures from the lost city of the Ancients -- if the first is a success. The film will play into the established mythology of Stargate: Atlantis, but the story won't have the burden of tying up loose story threads from the television series. It will be more like Continuum than Ark of Truth in that it will continue the story of Atlantis in a one-off offering . While the adventure will be stand-alone, the character moments will certainly draw on past experiences and future potential . While there is certainly potential for crossovers by SG-1 actors, executive producer Joseph Mallozzi hopes that the two series of movies remain distinct. According to Joseph Mallozzi, "It's not so much an arc driven movie as an adventure that incorporates a lot of the back story elements that we've presented up to this point including the city itself, our characters, and some recurring characters. The movie will be better than season five." Todd is going to be in the movie. Background *Amanda Tapping confirmed that she agreed to appear in the Atlantis movie. *The Wormhole drive is confirmed to be used in this movie . *According to Joseph Mallozzi, "Weir's story ended in Ghost in the Machine. The character will not be appearing in the movie."May 25, 2008: The Land of Laughs, by Jonathan Carroll" Production *Joseph Mallozzi stated: "I can't predict whether an ongoing series of Atlantis-based movies will prove successful." "However, if the performance of the two SG-1 movies is anything to go by, the audience is out there." *Joseph Mallozzi stated: "While I like the idea of some crossover, I think SG-1 movies should be SG-1 movies and Atlantis movies Atlantis movies," he said. "Two movies of each a year would be a true best case scenario." No comment was made on the idea of Stargate: Universe movies. *Joseph Mallozzi stated: "The number of Stargate movies produced each year will depend in part on scheduling." "I think that we could produce as many as three Stargate (either SG-1 or Atlantis) movies a year," he said. "Four is a long-shot, but very possible." *Joseph Mallozzi confirmed on the June 13th 2010 blog entry that the information found on the film's IMDB page, including writers and a possible release date, is "wishful thinking." *Joseph Mallozzi stated: "I'm sorry to say but the cancellation [of Stargate Universe] puts the brakes on whatever progress the SGA movie had made in the past month, shelving it indefinitely. ... Contrary to what some may think, the cancellation of SGU is very bad news for those looking forward to an Atlantis movie." *Joseph Mallozzi stated: "For what it's worth, it involved a return mission to Pegasus, the tragic end of one relationship, the beginning of another, and a surprising progression in the alliance between one man and one Wraith." *A further comment by Mallozzi in his blog states that the moonbase mentioned on SG-1 would have been revealed to had been Atlantis which had relocated there. References *Gateworld.net retrieved February 11, 2011 *Gateworld.net retrieved February 7, 2009 *Gateworld.net retrieved October 2, 2008 *Gateworld.net retrieved August 24, 2008 Category:Stargate movies